shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
The 100
The 100 is a 2014 CW dystopian drama series, based on the book of the same name by Kass Morgan. Plot For four seasons, THE 100 have fought to survive. That fight has torn them apart, turned them against each other, and taken the lives of their closest friends. Season Four introduced our heroes to the harsh truth that the human race is doomed to face an unbeatable enemy: the remaining nuclear reactors on Earth have melted down and are setting the atmosphere on fire. Our heroes had very little time to prepare for the worst, with every possible solution disappearing almost as quickly as they were able to come up with them. With a literal countdown to the end of the world, our heroes will be forced to go to unimaginable lengths to make it out alive – with or without each other. In the aftermath of Praimfaya, they must begin again, and with Season Five our heroes will have to examine their responsibility to the new place they call home, and the future generations who will inhabit it. Can they begin again and celebrate what remains, or will the frailties of human nature cost them their one chance to rise from the ashes? Characters THE 100 :Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin :Eli Goree as Wells Jaha :Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake :Richard Harmon as John Murphy :Jarod Joseph as Nathan Miller :Christopher Larkin as Monty Green :Chelsey Reist as Harper McIntyre :Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan :Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins GROUNDERS :Tasya Teles as Echo :Luisa D'Oliveira as Emori :Adina Porter as Indra :Jessica Harmon as Niylah :Tati Gabrielle as Gaia :Ricky Whittle as Lincoln :Alycia Debnam-Carey as Lexa :Nadia Hilker as Luna :Zach McGowan as Roan SPACEFOLK :Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes :Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake :Shannon Kook as Jordan Green :Sachin Sahel as Eric Jackson :Isaiah Washington as Thelonius Jaha :Ivana Milicevic as Charmaine Diyoza :Jordan Bolger as Miles Ezekiel "Zeke" Shaw :Ian Cusick as Marcus Kane :Paige Turco as Abby Griffin Ships Het :Actavia — the ship between Octavia Blake and Atom :Becho — the ship between Bellamy Blake and Echo :Bellarke — the ship between Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake :Braven — the ship between Raven Reyes and Bellamy Blake :Clarphy — the ship between John Murphy and Clarke Griffin :Echoan — the ship between Echo and Roan :Faven — the ship between Raven Reyes and Finn Collins :Flarke — the ship between Clarke Griffin and Finn Collins :Ice Mechanic — the ship between Raven Reyes and Roan :Jaya — the ship between Maya Vie and Jasper Jordan :Jactavia — the ship between Jasper Jordan and Octavia Blake :Javen — the ship between Raven Reyes and Jasper Jordan :Kabby — the ship between Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane :Kiyoza — the ship between Marcus Kane and Charmaine Diyoza :Linctavia — the ship between Octavia Blake and Lincoln :Marper — the ship between Harper McIntyre and Monty Green :Memori — the ship between Emori and John Murphy :Montaven — the ship between Raven Reyes and Monty Green :Montavia — the ship between Octavia Blake and Monty Green :Montecho — the ship between Monty Green and Echo :Murven — the ship between Raven Reyes and John Murphy :Octilian — the ship between Ilian and Octavia Blake :Roarke — the ship between Roan and Clarke Griffin :Wellarke — the ship between Wells Jaha and Clarke Griffin :Zaven — the ship between Raven Reyes and Miles "Zeke" Shaw Slash :Briller — the ship between Bryan and Nathan Miller :Finnamy — the ship between Finn Collins and Bellamy Blake :Jellamy — the ship between Jasper Jordan and Bellamy Blake :Jonty — the ship between Monty Green and Jasper Jordan :Mackson — the ship between Nathan Miller and Eric Jackson :Millamy — the ship between Bellamy Blake and Nathan Miller :Milphy — the ship between Nathan Miller and John Murphy :Minty — the ship between Nathan Miller and Monty Green :Monphy — the ship between Monty Green and John Murphy :Monamy — the ship between Bellamy Blake and Monty Green :Murphamy — the ship between John Murphy and Bellamy Blake Femslash :Clanya — the ship between Clarke Griffin and Anya :Clarktavia — the ship between Octavia Blake and Clarke Griffin :Clecho — the ship between Echo and Clarke Griffin :Clexa — the ship between Clarke Griffin and Lexa :Doctor Mechanic — the ship between Abby Griffin and Raven Reyes :Echori — the ship between Emori and Echo :Harpoe — the ship between Harper McIntyre and Zoe Monroe :Haven — the ship between Raven Reyes and Harper McIntyre :Niylarke — the ship between Niylah and Clarke Griffin :Niytavia — the ship between Octavia Blake and Niylah :Octaven — the ship between Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake :Princess Mechanic — the ship between Raven Reyes and Clarke Griffin :Ramori — the ship between Raven Reyes and Emori :Ranya — the ship between Anya and Raven Reyes :Sea Mechanic — the ship between Raven Reyes and Luna :Spy Mechanic — the ship between Echo and Raven Reyes Poly :Bechophy — the ship between Echo Kom Spacekru, Bellamy Blake and John Murphy :Clexanya — the ship between Lexa kom Trikru, Anya kom Trikru and Clarke Griffin :Emurven — the ship between Raven Reyes, John Murphy and Emori Kom Spacekru Family :Belltavia — the ship between Octavia Blake and Bellamy Blake :Spacekru — the ship of Raven Reyes, John Murphy, Echo, Monty Green, Bellamy Blake, Harper McIntyre and Emori Fandom FAN FICTION : :The 100 tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : WIKIS : List Category:The 100